


texting rates may apply

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco keeps getting text messages from supervillains. They seem to be having a lot of fun (not that Cisco cares).</p><p>Implied Cisco/Lisa or Cisco/Leonard UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	texting rates may apply

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Возможна оплата по тарифу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610238) by [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel)



> Warning for non-serious treatment of behavior that could be stalking (Lisa refusing to leave Cisco alone). Please do not read if this upsets you.

_Saturday night..._

**Text message from [blocked]:** What are you wearing? 

**Text message from Cisco:** ? Who is this?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** LOL you just forget all the girls you kissed?

 **Text message from Cisco:** ...Female inmate?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Free and clear, baby! What are you doing tonight? 

**Text message from Cisco:** Sitting in a safe, undisclosed location

 **Text message from [blocked]:** We're going to PARTY!!! WHOOOOO!!!!! Tell you all about it later.

 **Text message from Cisco:** That's okay. Really.

\--

_The next Saturday night..._

 

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Are you sexting my sister?

 **Text message from Cisco:** Who is this?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Brrrrrr

 **Text message from Cisco:** Captain Cold?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Thanks for that name by the way :) The media's picked it up. I'm pleased. But you and my sister?

 **Text message from Cisco:** No, man, she just drunkenly texts me sometimes! I told her to stop!

 **Text message from [blocked]:** LOL good luck with that buddy. 

**Text message from Cisco:** Why can't you guys just be normal criminals

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Now what would be the fun in that

\--

_The next Saturday night..._

**Text message from [blocked]:** Hey, baby!

 **Text message from Cisco:** ? Lisa??

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Mmmm you're thinking of me. How sweet.

 **Text message from Cisco:** Leave me alone! 

**Text message from [blocked]:** Are you working? On Saturday night? All work and no play makes the mad scientist all cranky and sexually frustrated.

 **Text message from Cisco:** I'm not a mad scientist

 **Text message from [blocked]:** But you admit the other stuff?

 **Text message from Cisco:** NO! just leave me alone

 **Text message from [blocked]:** If you're in the lab, make me something pretty? 

**Text message from Cisco:** How about a jail cell?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** I didn't realize that you're so kinky! Very naughty, Cisco.

 **Text message from Cisco:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT i hate you

 **Text message from [blocked]:** LMAO, you adore me, you just don't know it yet

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Your perseverance is admirable, kid, but you know all your sulking is only encouraging her

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Never mind him, my ass of a brother just grabbed the phone. I had to threaten to stab him to give it back #siblingsamirite

 **Text message from Cisco:** tell him i'm not 'sulking' 

**Text message from Cisco:** never mind, just don't bother me any more

 **Text message from [blocked]:** lololol

\--

_The next Saturday night..._

 

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Wish you were here baby!

 **Text message from Cisco:** Glad I'm not!

 **Text message from [blocked]:** TEQUILA BABY ALL THE TEQUILA

 **Text message from Cisco:** good for you

 **Text message from [blocked]:** lol ever wonder why the bad guys seem to have so much fun and the good guys seem to ... not?

 **Text message from Cisco:** not really

 **Text message from [blocked]:** it's the rules baby! You gotta get past all those stifling, silly rules  <3 <3 

**Text message from Cisco:** Like basic decency?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** EXACTLY! Come party with us baby!

 **Text message from Cisco:** NO

 **Text message from [blocked]:** YOUR LOSS!! YAY TEQUILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\--

_The Sunday morning after...._

 

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Hey, anyone know what we did last night?

 **Text message from Cisco:** Tequila

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Kid?

 **Text message from Cisco:** Sorry, thought you were your sister

 **Text message from [blocked]:** So you and her...

 **Text message from Cisco:** NO!!!!!!

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Nice of you to answer what you thought was her text though ;)

 **Text message from Cisco:** You have problems dude

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Tell me about it. This morning, we all woke up in drag with no memory of why we were in drag.

 **Text message from Cisco:** That's weird

 **Text message from [blocked]:** On the plus side, this shade of lipstick looks really good on me.

 **Text message from Cisco:** Congrats?

 **Text message from [blocked]:** Lisa's wearing some kind of spandex tuxedo 

**Text message from Cisco:** Maybe you were all posing as magicians

 **Text message from [blocked]:** There might have been a contest of some kind if I recall

 **Text message from Cisco:** If it was who's the absolute biggest jerks ever, I'm sure you all tied for first

 **Text message from [blocked]:** LOL I like you kid

 **Text message from [blocked]:** But seriously, be careful what you text my sister. One of these days she's gonna eat you alive, lol it's gonna be hilarious

 **Text message from Cisco:** i hate all of you

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:
> 
> Rogues, (847): Well, we all woke up in drag with no memory of why we were in drag. On the plus side, this shade of lipstick looks really good on me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [texting rates may apply [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882915) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
